Breathless
by sshaw101
Summary: Beck and Jade have a great life with their daughter. But what happens when Rina is diagnosed with asthma, the same thing that troubled Jade's life? Mostly just their life after finding out. Sequel to my oneshot Because I Knew You. [CANCELED]
1. I'm Rina

**So everyone, I was thinking of writing a sequeal to '**_**Because I Knew You"**_**, but then CatHeartsU sent me a review and said I should write more. This will most likely be in Rina's POV most of the time. PS: I forgot to metion this but I chose Jane cause it's mymiddle name and they sounded good together (you probably don't really care).**

**Disclaimer: I only ****own**** Rina. Everyone else belongs to Dan Schneider. God I wish I was him.**

* * *

><p><strong>Rina's POV<strong>

Hi, my name is Caterina Jane Oliver, but everybody calls me Rina. I am three years old and live with Mommy and Daddy in a big house in somewhere called Hollywood. I don't live with my Auntie Cat but she comes over all the time. Did you know that I'm named after her? My mommy named me after her because Cat was really sick when they were in big kid school. Mommy and Auntie Cat are best friends. I don't really have a best friend yet cause I don't go to school. I start at the end of the summer, in September. I like the summer. Everyone just seems so much happier. During the summer Auntie Cat basically lives at our house. She comes over early in the morning and leaves really late at night after it gets dark. Her real house is a few blocks away. She lives next door to Uncle Robbie. They're getting married next year and I get to be the flower girl, even though I don't know what that is. He asked her to marry him last week at her birthday party I helped Mommy plan. Tomorrow I'm going to a birthday party for my neighbor. He's really nice and fun to play with. He's turning four and already went to preschool this year, so he's a big kid. I can't wait for his party. There's gonna be a moon bounce and a ball pit. He also has a pool in his backyard like I do. I love pools. I got a new swimsuit last Thursday. It's black and white zebra. Mommy likes that it's black. I like it cause I can carry Mr. Zebra around with me and we match. I got him from Auntie Cat as a present. Sometimes she brings Mr. Purple or Mr. Long-neck to play with him. We have tea parties and play dress up and color pictures. My favorite pictures to color are zebras and Mr. Zebra likes to color them to. Sometimes when I color a picture, I'll give it to Auntie Cat or Mommy will put it on the fridge. My refrigerator is really big. It has so much food we could eat for a bazillion days. It's almost dinner time and I'm getting hungry. Mommy is making chicken fingers and French fries. I have to go now; Mommy's calling me for dinner. I'm so excited she made my favorite dinner. Tomorrow I get to go to a birthday and wear my new swimsuit. I'm so excited I could scream, but Mommy might not like that. She says I get too excited sometimes and talk too much. She says I remind her of Auntie Cat. I love Auntie Cat, Uncle Robbie, Mommy, and Daddy. I wanna be like all of them when I grow up and go to Hollywood Arts, just like them. Mommy says I have a pretty voice; Daddy says I'm his little actress. Uncle Robbie and Auntie Cat say I'm a wonderful dancer and take their breath away. I hope I really don't take their breaths away cause then they can't breathe. Yep, I'm gonna be just like them someday, but that's a long time away. All I have to worry about now is eating chicken fingers and having fun at the party tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, did you like it? I know it's all kinda random, but it's written from the POV of a three year old. This was more of an intro than a chapter. So basically, Rina's gonna get sick, but with like a long term thing. Please review no matter what you think. Also, please read CatHeartsU's songfic; it's really good.<strong>

**-Sami**


	2. Sometimes Party Equals Pain

**I hope you're all enjoying the story. I paired Trina and Sinjin so I could use them both and not have to make OC for them, so don't get too mad at the ship. I meant to upload this early in the week, but when you miss four days of high school, there's lots of make-up stuff to do. Thanks to Jeremy Shane and superstar1030 for reviewing !**

* * *

><p><strong>Rina's POV<strong>

I woke up and was instantly excited about today. I ran downstairs, still in my black and red pajamas that Mommy really likes. She's got a pair just like them. Daddy was sitting in the kitchen reading the newspaper and Mommy was making pancakes. I wish I could cook... and read. I can read my name and Mommy, Daddy, Auntie Cat, and Uncle Robbie, does that count? I know my ABCs too. I bet Joey knows his ABCs. He's the closest thing I have to a best friend. The only problem is I only have two friends and they're already best friend. Joey's parents' names are Tori and Andre. They know Mommy and Daddy from Hollywood Arts. He's gonna be at the party later today because David's his cousin. David is my other friend. Joey and David's mommies are sisters, but David's daddy's name is Sinjin. Mommy says Mr. Sinjin is creepy and doesn't let me play with David if only he and his daddy are home. Mommy really doesn't like Ms. Trina that much, but she at least she lets me stay around her. Ms. Trina, Mr. Sinjin, Aunt. Tori, and Uncle Andre are all gonna be at the party along with Auntie Cat and Uncle Robbie.

When I finished my pancakes, I went upstairs to get dressed and get ready. I picked out a black tank top and my acid washed shorts and got my suit. Then, I combed my hair and put one of my red hair extensions clips in. I grabbed Mr. Zebra and ran down to Mommy and Daddy's room to see if they were ready. Mommy had on a dark purple tank and black jean shorts. Daddy was wearing a black, white, and gray plaid shirt, those tank top things for boys, and black shorts. When we were all ready, we headed to David's house. He lives two houses away from me so it was a short walk. As we got closer, I could see the moon bounce get bigger and bigger. We went into the backyard to where the party was. It was decorated with colorful balloons and streamers. There was a table for presents and one with snacks on it. I decided to go on the moon bounce first.

"I wanna go on the moon bounce," I told Daddy.

"Okay Princess, I'll be other there with Mommy," he told me. I went into the moon bounce and started to jump up and down. There were some bigger kids that were David's friends and they were doing flips. I wanted to show then I was a big kid to, so I tried to flip. I jumped up as high as I could and tried to tuck my head into my chest. I guess I hit my chest cause I landed on my back out of breath. I tried to stand up, but I got all dizzy. I got really scared and wanted to cry but couldn't. Mommy says big girls don't cry. Mommy's a big girl and even when she's sad, she doesn't seem sad. I also didn't want to be a baby in front of the big kids. When I could finally breathe right I got up and went over to Mommy.

"Was it fun?" Mommy asked me.

"Yeah, it's really fun," I told her. I lied. I hate lying, especially to grownups. I know lying is bad but I didn't want Mommy or Daddy to get worried. I played in the ball pit for a little while and went swimming in the pool with Daddy since I can't swim too well. As it got later in the day, they got pizzas delivered for everyone. I had a slice of sausage pizza and a chocolate cupcake afterwards. We went home after the party and I went to bed completely exhausted.

* * *

><p><strong>Jade's POV<strong>

That night when I was putting Rina to bed, she was rubbing her chest.

"You okay baby?" I asked her.

"I guess, but my chest kinda hurts a little," she told me.

"Just go to sleep," I told her. "You'll feel better in the morning."

The next morning I woke really early, so I decided to work on the play I was writing. I must have woken Beck up because he came down about ten minutes later. Beck's been in a few commercials and he was just cast in a new movie I wrote. It doesn't start filming until August, so he's home most of the time. Since it was still early in the morning, we sat in the kitchen and talked. At about ten, I decided to get Rina up.

"Babe, can you go get Rina?" I asked him.

"Sure thing."

Beck came downstairs about fifteen minutes later with a tired looking Rina. She looked like she'd only slept a few hours.

"Rough night?" I asked sympathetically. She just nodded and put her head on Beck's shoulder.

"Well, she doesn't have a temperature," Beck said.

"Why don't you eat something, then we can play in your room for a little bit," I told her.

"Okay. Can I have a waffle with syrup?" she asked, a little more awake now.

"Waffles, coming right up," Beck exclaimed. We ate breakfast, then went to Rina's room. Her room is dark purple with white furniture. Her bed is zebra print and the room has hints of turquoise and pink. Besides the pink, I totally love the room. First, Rina put on a fashion show for us. The outfits she put together were actually pretty good for a three year old. Some took after a style similar to mine: black, reds, purples, acid washed jeans, flannel shirts, and some were like Cat's: pinks, bright colors, girly dresses and skirts, bows and ruffles, sparkles. After about an hour of her showing us outfits, we decided to go to the park. Beck packed a picnic and we were off. It took us about ten minutes by foot to get there. We found a quiet shady spot under a large oak tree. We ate peanut and jelly sandwiches and drank pink lemonade. Afterwards, we went on the swings. Beck decided to push Rina and me and we had a contest on who could swing higher. At about three o'clock, we started to walk back home. Rina was getting tired so I picked her up and carried her.

I was putting Rina to bed again that night when she told me her chest still hurt. I told her if it still hurt in the morning that we could go to the doctors.

"Will they make me feel better?" she asked, looking up at me with her icy blue eyes.

"That's their job," I told her. "Now go to sleep baby."

The next morning when I woke Rina up, she said her chest still hurt. I told Beck and we got an appointment for one o'clock. At twelve thirty, we all got into the car. The doctor ordered a chest X-ray and an EKG (electrocardiogram) to make sure nothing was wrong with her heart and they did a full physical examination and took more tests. The doctor told us they would go over everything and get back to us the next day. At home, Beck and I watched some stupid TV show while Rina colored pictures of animals abnormal colors.

"Mommy, Daddy, look, I colored the zebra blue. That doesn't happen in nature!" she told us. Beck just chuckle. I made a mental note to call Cat later and tell her about this.

"Wow. You know who would love a picture like that? Auntie Cat!" I told her.

"You think so?" Rina asked.

"Yep. She's coming over tomorrow morning, you can give it to her then," I answered.

"Kay kay," she shouted happily and full of energy. She's really been spending too much time around Cat. "I'm hungry, what are we having for dinner?" she asked.

"We're having cheese burgers," I told her.

"Can we have French fries to?"

"Sure, why not?" I hoped she would scream at this. The girl loves fries. To my surprise, she just smiled. I went to make dinner and heard Beck go upstairs. Seconds later, I heard small footsteps running up the stairs after him. I guess they were playing the guitar, because a few minutes later, I heard the acoustic version of "Make It Shine". When dinner was ready, I called them down. We ate and talked about silly stuff like funny names and weird fruits (I randomly thought of this). After dinner we decided to watch a movie. Rina picked "The Little Mermaid". Normally I would object to anything Disney and that happy, but everyone knew it reminded me of Cat, even Rina. I put the DVD in and started the movie. When it was over, I carried Rina, who was almost asleep, upstairs. I told her to sleep on her side tonight and to hug a soft pillow to her chest when it hurt. She did as I told her and was quickly out like a light. I went to Beck and my room and got changed into a black shirt and Beck's flannel pajama pants. I feel asleep in Beck's arms, with a rare smile on my face. The rarity of that smile would increase the next day.

Sunday morning I was woken up by Beck getting out of bed. I could hear him go downstairs so I got up and went down. At ten, I went to get Rina up and dressed. I made eggs sunny side up and some toast. We ate then laid on the couch and listen while Beck played the guitar. Somehow he was able to mash "Give It Up" and "Take a Hint" together. It sounded pretty good so I picked Rina up and we started to dance. As Beck was finishing the song, the phone rang. I figured it was probably the doctor, so I picked it up. What he said surprised and shocked me.

"Hello, Mrs. Oliver. We have the results of Rina's testing. We think that she may have asthma," the doctor said.

"Thank you for calling," I told him, unable to think of anything else. I hung up the phone and sat down.

"What'd they say Jade?" Beck asked holding Rina.

"She has asthma."

* * *

><p><strong>This is based on how I was diagnosed with asthma. I was on a moon bounce at my Christmas Baazar and knocked the wind out of myself (I think). I got a chest x-ray and an EKG, then the doctor told me I had asthma (you guys probably don't really care, just thought I'd share my inspiration). I know asthma isn't that bad depending on how severe it is but the next chapter will explain Jade's reaction. Also, I have noticed that some of Rina's vocab is kinda advanced for a three year old, but I'm almost never around kids less than 13 (3 years younger). I just write in my sophmore vocabulary but in a manner and mindset of a child. Please review and give me your thoughts :)<strong>


	3. Jade's Asthma Story

**So this is the next chapter of my little story. It gets a little random here and there, but I kinda like it. Thanks to rcfeather for reviewing! Hope you enjoy.**

**I forgot a disclaimer for the last chapter so, double disclaimer: I you can belive, you achieve, and you will succeed. Well that doesn't really work for this...so...yeah, not ownership for me :(**

* * *

><p><strong>Beck's POV<strong>

"What's asthma," Rina asked.

"Asthma makes it hard for you to breathe sometimes," I explained to her. I looked over to Jade. She just had a blank stare on her face. Many people don't know that Jade had really bad asthma when she was younger. She would have asthma attacks at least once a week and usually pretty severe ones. When we were in third grade, she was put on a new medicine. It worked and her symptoms went away. She was able to be freer and her singing improved because she was able to hold notes longer without coughing or being out of breathe. I could see the hurt in Jade's eyes to know that her baby might have to go through what she went through. Jade rarely ever shows her true feelings for people, but that doesn't mean she doesn't care. For her to have that much emotion for someone really means something special. I thinking of the right words to say to Jade when the doorbell rang. I walked to the door with Rina to see a figure with bright red hair standing on the other side.

"Hey Cat, come on in. Just to warn you, Jade's not in the best mood right now," I told her.

"That's okay, I'll cheer her up," she almost sang. We walked to the living room to find Jade lying face down on the couch. "What's wrong Jadey," Cat asked concerned. She walked over knelt next to Jade.

"Why don't we go upstairs and play while Mommy and Auntie Cat talk," I said.

"Okay Daddy, we can have a princess tea party," Rina said as she dragged me up the stairs.

"Sure thing, as long as I get to be the king."

"Silly Daddy, of course you're the king. He's the princess's daddy."

We played for about an hour while Jade and Cat talked.

* * *

><p><strong>Jade's POV<strong>

After hearing all this news, I just wanted to cry. I wanted to break down and sob, but that's not Jade West, well Oliver now. I had to stay strong, especially for Rina. I was lying on the couch when I heard the doorbell ring. I heard Cat's voice and decided that I could possibly use some company.

What's wrong Jadey," Cat asked concerned. I could tell she really cared and also knew that she wouldn't stop bugging me until I told her.

"Well the doctor called about Rina," I told her.

"And what'd they say Jade?"

"Well, it looks like Rina might have, well most likely had asthma," I told her.

"Oh Jadey, it'll all be alright," Cat told be and gave me a suffocating hug.

"Thanks Cat but you're squeezing me," I croaked out as best I could. She let go and we went into the kitchen to get some coffee. "I just don't want her to go through all that pain I had," I said on the verge of tears.

"Jade, she's a strong girl, just like her mommy," she assured me.

"And don't forget her aunt. Remember, that's why I named her after you."

"My point is she can handle these challenges. There will be hard times, but she'll get through it. Plus, medicine helped you and it can help her too."

"Thanks Kitty," I told her.

"No problem Jadey."

We talked for a little bit longer, then we went to make lunch. We made grilled cheese sandwiches which Cat insisted we cut into triangles. I called Beck and Rina down and was surprised to see Beck wearing a crown.

"Princess tea party?" Cat asked.

"Yep, Daddy's the handsome king," Rina told us. We ate lunch then went outback to sit by the pool.

"Does anyone want to go swimming? Beck asked.

"I do!" Cat and Rina both shouted.

"I guess I'll come to," I stated bluntly. We swam around the pool playing silly games and teaching Rina to swim. She was getting really good and could swim a few feet by herself.

"You're getting really good Rina. By the end of the summer, you'll be able to swim a whole lap of the pool," Beck told her. (**AN: their pool is 25 meters long, like a competition sized pool**).

"Am I gonna live till the end of the summer?" she asked.

"What do you mean baby?" I wondered out loud.

"Well Daddy told me my asthma made it hard to breathe. When people don't breathe, they die, right?"

"Rina, you are not going to die for a very long time," Cat told her.

"Your aunt's right. If it makes you feel better I have asthma too," I said.

"You do?" she asked.

"I sure do. That's what my medicine is for in the morning. Mine used to be very very bad, but the doctors were able to make the asthma not go away, but kinda hide. I still have it, but I'm able to breathe easier and not be coughing all the time."

"Wow, is it scary?" Rina asked.

"It will be, especially in the beginning. But as you get used to it and learn more about it, it seems less scary. I used to have asthma attacks weekly," I told her. "But now I have medicine that makes it better."

"Will I have to take medicine," Rina asked with a little bit of concern in her voice.

"Yes, but the medicine helps. I'm not gonna lie, it will be a little scary these first few months, but I promise it will get better.

"What does it feel like to have an asthma attack?"

"Well, it's hard to breathe and get air in and out of your lungs, your breathing gets heavy, your chest hurts, and sometimes you can pass out."

"Did you ever pass out?" Rina asked.

"Yes, a few times, but the first I can remember I was around your age," Jade explained. "As a matter of fact, your daddy was there to."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback<strong>_

Six year old Jade was sitting in her room playing with her Potato Patch Pal, that she named Emily. She was the only doll Jade had. Jade wasn't one for dolls, but this one looked just like her: light brown hair and icy blue eyes. She had a black top and dark purple pants. Jade also liked that mommies got to be in charge. You see, Jade enjoyed being in charge almost as much as she loved scissor. Jade would dress Emily up in other matching dark clothes and give her matching hair clips. Jade had found a mini pair of scissors in an art kit and they would spend hours cutting up whatever they could find. Jade loved these times where she could do what she wanted to do and not have to listen to Cat's crying or put up with Beck's disapproval.

"Jadey, honey, it time to go to your father's business party," Mrs. West told Jade.

"But I don't wanna go! You know I always get dizzy and can't breathe," Jade shouted. She had had asthma for three years, but it had gotten progressively worse as she grew older. Now it was to the point where she would get very dizzy in hot, overcrowded spaces.

"Just bring your inhaler and you'll be fine," her mother responded calmly. Jade wasn't too sure but she trusted Mommy. Mommy had never lied to her and was always nice and caring when Jade's asthma was acting up and she couldn't breathe.

Jade got out her navy blue dress and her white flats. Jade hated this outfit, but it was the only dressy thing she owned. She picked out her skull necklace and earrings and two red hair clip-ins from her black wood jewelry box. Jade looked at herself in the mirror and approved, despite the clear lack of that dark color that she loved so much.

"Mommy, I'm ready," Jade shouted. She could hear her mother's footsteps in the hallway. Jade prayed that she would approve of the outfit she had picked out, which she didn't often do for parties.

"Jade, honey, it's a New Year's party. You can't really where skull jewelry," Mrs. West told her daughter.

"Can I at least keep the streaks in? I won't beg you for anything else till I'm like twenty six," Jade pleaded.

"Sure honey, if you really want to," she answered back laughing. "But we're leaving in ten minutes, so be ready." Jade got her black purse and black jacket out of the closet. She opened the purse and put her mini scissors, her inhaler, and five dollars in.

"Jadelyn, honey, it time to go," Mr. West called upstairs.

"Coming Daddy," Jade yelled back. She got her purse and jacket and ran downstairs. They all hopped into the car and began the half hour ride to the party. Jade stared out the window the whole time, watching the LA lights pass by their little car.

They pulled up to an extremely large house, and Mr. West parked the car. Jade and her parents walked through the doors and were instantly in a giant corridor.

"Merry Christmas James. Is this your family?" a coworker of Mr. West asked.

"Yes, this is my wife Elizabeth," he said. "And this is my Jadelyn," he said, motioning to Jade. Jade just smiled backed. She walked around the party while her parent talked to various adults. At about the fifth person, Jade started to get bored. She looked around the room, desperate to find something else to do. As she was looking around, Jade spotted a familiar tanned skinned boy with long dark hair.

"Mommy, can I go over there?" Jade pleaded. Mrs. West knelt down to her daughter's level.

"Sure honey," she said. "Just come right back here when you're done." Jade ran as fast as she could and wrapped her arms around her best friend.

"Beck, I'm so glad you're here! What are you doing here?" Jade shouted.

"My mom got a job with the company this summer. What are you doing here?" he asked back.

"My daddy's a CEO," She told him.

"Hey that have a karaoke machine in the room over there, wanna go play?" Beck asked pointing to a doorway behind them.

"Sure, let me go tell Mommy," Jade skipped over to her parents, who were still talking. "Beck's here and we're gonna go play in that room over there," Jade said pointing to the door Beck previously showed her.

"Okay Jade, have fun. She returned to where Beck was. He was talking to his mommy and she was nodding her head. After Beck finished telling his mom what they were doing, they went over to the room. There were two adults currently singing a song neither of them knew. When the adults saw Beck and Jade they offered them the mics.

"What song should we sing?" asked Jade.

"I don't know. Which ones do we know cause I'm not sure if I can read all the words," Beck answered, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand.

"Well, they have: My Heart Will Go On, Iris, All Star, Bring It All Back, I Want It That Way, Wannabe, and Barbie Girl. Which one you wanna do," Jade asked.

"I don't really care. Whichever you wanna sing."

"Let's sing them all!" Jade exclaimed. They sang all the songs plus some other ones they found easy enough to read. It was getting close to midnight, but neither Beck, nor Jade was tried. They were hyped up on candy and sodas. They decided to let the adults sing again. Beck and Jade handed the microphones to two adults sitting on the couch.

"You kids were really good, like little superstars," the man said.

"Yeah, you guys were adorable belting out all those songs," said the lady he was with.

Beck and Jade took their spots on the couch and talked the rest of the night. As midnight got closer, they started to get really excited.

"I wonder what Cat's doing right now," Beck said, taking another sip of his soda, followed by a hand full of M&Ms.

"Probably something crazy. It is Cat we're talking about," Jade said, laughing to herself. Just then, they heard the countdown start.

"3...2...1...Happy New Year!" everyone exclaimed. Beck and Jade looked around the room. Almost all the adults were kissing each other. Both Beck and Jade has crushes on each other and both knew the other felt the same way. Beck saw this as his golden opportunity. He closed his eyes and kissed Jade. He pulled away to see a shocked look on Jade's face.

"I'm sorry. It's just that you look really pretty tonight and all the adults were..." Beck was cut off by Jade planting her own kiss on his.

"You're a really god kisser," Jade told Beck.

"We should probably find our parents, wish them a Happy New Year," Beck said while turning his head to the door, trying to hide the fact that his cheeks were becoming very red from Jade's comment. They stood up and made their way out to meet their parents. Beck found his parents immediately. He wished them Happy New Year, then he went to find Jade. He ran around for about five minutes looking for Jade. At the same time, Jade was looking for her parents. She started to feel light headed and dizzy and realized she had given Mommy her purse, with her inhaler inside. She started to feel tightness in her chest and felt very hot. Jade desperately ran around the room trying to find anyone she knew. The room started to spin and Jade's vision started to blur, then fade. Beck turned around just as Jade passed out. Mr. and Mrs. West, who were coming over to Jade, ran as fast as they could towards their daughter. Beck tried to wake Jade up, but she was just laying there, not moving. A woman, who said she was a nurse, came over and checked Jade's vitals. Her pulse was there, but not as strong as it should've been. An ambulance was called for precautionary reasons and Jade was taken to the hospital. To Beck's dismay, he went home with his parents. They agreed that if he went home, they could all go to the hospital first thing in the morning. He went home but didn't get a very good night's sleep, as he was too worried about Jade.

* * *

><p>Jade woke up and looked around confused. She was in a white hospital room with white walls, white floor, a white bed, white, white, white. Jade hated the color white almost as much as she hated the hospital, well because it reminded her of the hospital. Jade hated how it seemed to make people calm and happy. No one was really that happy in a hospital, except maybe Cat. She hated the feeling of not being able to breathe and having to be put on oxygen. Jade remembering feeling dizzy and warm at the party. She could remember hearing Beck's voice call her name, but she couldn't respond. Then, she woke up here. But most of all, Jade hated her mom. She had told Jade everything would be okay. She trusted Mommy, but Mommy lied.<p>

"Oh, Jade, honey, you're awake," Mrs. West said as she stood up and walked over to her daughter's bedside.

"Why am I here?" Jade questioned still trying to remember the events of the previous night.

"Honey, you passed out and we took you here."

"But you said I'd be okay. You said if I had my inhaler, I'd be fine. Everything you told me was a filthy lie." Jade was angry. Her face became a bright shade of red, the color Cat wanted to dye her hair someday. Jade trusted Mommy. But Mommy isn't always right. It was that day that Jade learned not to trust Mommy ever again.

"Jadelyn August West, do not yell at me. I am your mother and you will respect me," Mrs. West shouted back.

"Oh yeah, well you're a big fat liar!" Jade screamed at the top of her lungs. Just then Beck walked in.

"Oh Beck, you're back," Mrs. West said calmly.

"Hey Jade," Beck said sheepishly. I came here this morning, but your parents made me go get something to eat. Your dad's in the lobby talking to my parents."

"I'm gonna go so you two can be alone," Mrs. West said as she walked out of the room.

"So Jade, how are you feeling?" Beck asked in a concerned tone.

"Angry, sad, tired, sick, irritated, confused, hurt..." Beck cut Jade off by kissing her again. They pulled away and Beck smiled. "And better than I felt earlier," Jade said, giving Beck her beautiful smile. Beck and Jade talked a little more until the doctor came in with Jade's parents.

"Ms. West, you seemed to have improved and are free to go home," the doctor announced. Jade was happy that she would be going home, but her life would never be the same with her "new" Mommy.

_**End Flashback**_

* * *

><p><strong>Jade's POV dedicated to my mom. She had really bad asthma as a kid, but it's treated by lots of medicine now. I know it got a little random here and there but I write what I feel (haha Jade quote). If anybody didn't understand, Jade's new Mommy is just that she doesn't trust her anymore. I thought it could be a reason for their not so loving relationship. The songs I mentioned I happen to like and found when I searched 97'-99' top songs. The pool's 25 meters cause I'm a swimmer and I find it impressive for a little kid to be able to swim that far. Please review. You can tell me anything you want, even about your neighbor's friend's uncle's second wife's nephew's cat. I just need to hear from people! (Wow that was a random AN). PS. rcfeather: I hope this explains things more. It's kinda hard to really explain when you've known about it your entire life and have had it for seven years.(Sorry for the longness).<strong>

**-Sami**


	4. Rina Goes To The Doctor

**Hey, sorry I haven't updated in like a week. I'm trying to update like every weekend, but I probably won't get one up till Friday. I've been having issues lately and my chest was hurting. I went to the doctor and they put me on all this medication. I got a little bit of secret research done while I was there. I got a nebulizer treatment and did like five peak flows (they kept getting lower for some reason?) but I didn't get to do my favorite part: the spirometer (all mentioned below). You guys probably don't really care, do you? Thanks again to rcfeather for reviewing! Now, onto the story, but first...**

**Disclaimer: I played a Victorious game on Twitter today and won! So Dan, I know my stuff. But sadly, I still don't own anything :(**

* * *

><p><strong> Cat's POV<strong>

After Jade's story, we swam a little more, then went inside. Rina was pretty wiped out from her eventful day and Jade put her down for a short nap. When she came back downstairs, we all sat down on the couches. I just had to ask her the question I'd been wondering for a while.

"Jadey, is that why you don't like hospitals?" I asked.

"And being sick, and the color white...and my mother," Jade responded with hatred.

"You don't really mean that, Jade," Beck said, trying to calm Jade down.

"Beck, she lied to me. I was six and she lied to me. Sure I'd probably been lied to before that, but this was big. She knew I hated the hospital and being in the hospital is a big deal for anyone. I have my trust issues because of her, Beck."

"What about your dad? All his choices didn't affect you?" Beck said immediately regretting it. He knew Jade missed the relationship she used to have with her dad before he cheated on her mom.

"My dad had some part, but my mom and her choice were worst. If she had just told me the truth, I could've been more careful, I could've kept my inhaler with me, I could've..." Beck kissed Jade before she could say anything else.

"You still kiss like you did back then," Jade said smiling what Rina called her "safe smile". Rina I guess woke up because soon she was walking down the stairs with Mr. Zebra in her arms. She walked over to Beck and climbed into his lap.

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"Unicorns," I blurted out. "They're like sparkly magical ponies with horns."

"Oh! I'm hungry Mommy, what's for dinner?" Rina asked and waited for a response.

"I think we're gonna have pizza, what kind do you want?" Jade said.

"I want sausage Mommy."

"Oooooh, can I stay?" I asked.

"Sure, but what about Robbie?" Beck asked.

"Oh, he's with his grandma for a few days," I told them.

Oh, well you can sleep over to if you want," Beck offered.

"Yay, I love sleepovers! And can we get cheese pizza to?"

"Sure," Jade answered with a laugh. "So one sausage and one cheese. Let me go order." I went over to the bag I had brought and grabbed Mr. Purple. I went over to Rina and we played until the pizza came. The pizza was so good. I had two prices of cheese pizza and a peppy cola. After dinner we watched the Little Mermaid, even though Beck said they'd watched it a few nights ago. He didn't complain, though, because it's the only Disney movie Jade would ever watch. I sang along to the whole movie. I like Ariel. She's pretty, a good singer, and has red hair like me. She's actually part of the reason I dyed my hair. I missed that happy free feeling when I was in the hospital. I was watching The Little Mermaid one day and decided I wanted to be just like her. Man I wish I was a mermaid, or a dolphin. Dolphins are cute and all silvery. Anyway, after the movie, we all went to bed. I went to my room and got ready for bed. Since I sleep over Beck and Jade's so much, they gave me a room at their house. I have some clothes there and a toothbrush but that's about it. I usually just go home and come back in the morning but today I wanted to stay. I crawled into my pink fluffy bed and was instantly asleep.

* * *

><p>"Cat, breakfast is ready," I hear a voice calling. It sounds like Jade, but I guess it really could be anyone. I open my eyes and Jade is next to my bed, fully dressed with makeup and hair done. "It's breakfast time Kitty."<p>

I got up and got dressed. I walked past Beck and Jade's room. Beck had about five bottles of assorted gels and hairsprays laid out. I guess it takes work to get your hair looking like his does. Downstairs Jade was making French toast. I had French toast at a restaurant once, but I started laughing, then I started chocking and the owner made me leave.

"I think we should get a doctor's appointment so we can start to treat the asthma," Jade suggested. We were all sitting at the kitchen table eating breakfast.

"Okay, I'll call the doctor and make one," Beck answered back. He went over to the phone and started talking.

"And Cat, you can come too if you want," Jade offered me. "But just to warn you, it's next to the hospital." I wasn't too sure about what I wanted to do. I really wanted to go. One, because I wanted to be there for Jade and my goddaughter, and two, I didn't really wanna stay home alone, since Robbie was visiting his grandma.

"I'll come. I want to be there for you guys. Plus, the hospital is getting less scary," I said, more to try to convince myself than anything. It had been nine years since my big hospital stays. I had been to the hospital many times after that, for checkups and testing, when Rina was born, many, many, many times with my brother, but it still scared me. After a history like mine, you never really get used to it. But I'd have to be strong for Jade, like she was strong for me.

"Okay, they can take her at four," Beck came back in and told us.

"We have a few hours to kill, who wants to go to the park?" Jade asked.

"I do! I love parks," I shouted. "They have swings and slides and monkey bars and trees and flowers, ooh and butterflies."

"Okay Cat," Beck said laughing. "The park it is."

We walked to the park and I ran to the swings with Rina.

"Push me Beck," I said sitting down on the swing.

"Me too Daddy, push me," Rina said as Jade lifted her onto the swings.

"Jade, do you want me to push you to?" Beck asked.

"No, that's okay, I'm gonna go over there to cut up some flowers. I brought my mini scissor!" She said happily. Jade went to cut flowers, while Beck pushed me and Rina on the swings. At one o'clock we went home and ate lunch. Rina took a short nap, then we got into the car to go to the doctor's. We had been driving for about fifteen minutes when I saw the hospital. I must have seemed noticeably scared, cause Jade asked if I was okay from her place in the passenger's seat.

"Yeah, like I said before, I'll be fine." We walked into the pediatrician's office and Jade signed us in. We went over to the well children's room and I immediately went over to the coloring table with Rina.

"Ooh, crayons!" she shouted. We sat down and began coloring. I colored my monkey a hot pink color. Rina colored her penguin bright orange.

"This is for you Auntie Cat," she said and handed me the penguin picture.

"When I get back to my house, it's going right on the fridge," I told her. I went over to talk to Beck and Jade, while Rina colored more. Beck was sitting next to Jade, rubbing her hand with his thumb. "You okay Jade?" I asked.

"Yeah, this just kinda brings back bad memories of my childhood."

"It'll all be alright babe," Beck told her. "Remember, this is all gonna help her feel better." I was gonna say something went a lady walked in.

"Caterina," the nurse called.

"That's my name!" I exclaimed. She looked at her clipboard confused.

"This is my friend Cat. She came with us," Jade said as she got up. We all walked back and went into a medium sized room. They took Rina's height and weight, then we waited for the doctor to come in. Five minutes later, there was a knock on the door.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Williams," he said as he came in. Dr. Williams had dark brown hair and eyes to match. He wore brown suit pants and a grey blue dress shirt. Dr. Williams sat down and looked over Rina's medical records.

"I'm going to use this stethoscope to listen to your heart, is that okay Caterina?"

"Everyone calls me Rina cause Caterina's too long," Rina told the doctor.

"Okay Rina, can I use my stethoscope?" he asked again, smiling. Rina nodded her head to show her approval.

"Rina, do you like to swim?" Dr. Williams asked.

"I love swimming. Daddy said that by the end of the summer I'll be able to swim a whole lap all by myself," she told the doctor proudly.

"Okay, you know how you have to hold your breath before you go under the water. I want you to take a deep breath and count to five. Can you do that for me, we'll help you count."

"Okay," Rina said with some uncertainty in her voice.

"Now, deep breath in." Everyone counted to five and Rina exhaled. She took a few more deep breaths, then the doctor sat down.

"Her breathing isn't too bad, but I think you should take her to a specialist," he told Beck and Jade.

"Is there anywhere you recommend?" Beck asked.

"As matter of fact, there's one upstairs. If you guys don't mind, I'd like to take her upstairs so we can better evaluate the asthma," Dr. Williams said.

"That's fine, we have all the time you need," Jade stated.

"Okay, let's go," Dr. Williams said. Everyone followed him upstairs and we entered a large waiting room. Jade instantly was taken back at the familiar space. I guess not much had changed since she had last been there years ago, before her parents got divorced. It had aqua blue walls and sandy colored hardwood floors. There were matching wood chairs against one of the walls. The opposite wall held a large entertainment unit with a large TV and things. One wall had the check in and a door leading to the offices in back.

"You guys can take a seat, I'm gonna go talk to Dr. Lewis. She's one of the specialists here." Jade, Beck, and I sat down and Jade put Rina on her lap. Rina and I watched cartoons while Jade and Beck had silent conversations with each other. Soon Dr. Williams came back with a short lady. She had dirty blonde hair and emerald green eyes.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Lewis. And this must be Ms. Rina. It's nice to meet you."

"Hi," Rina responded sheepishly. Dr. Lewis took everybody back to one of the rooms. It had lots of equipment and supplies for testing.

"We're gonna do a few test to evaluate her breathing and what not," she said. "Okay, this is called a peak flow. It's gonna measure how well you breath out. Just put it in your mouth and blow as hard and fast as you can." Rina took a deep breath and blew out. Then she repeated it two more times. The numbers were low, but weren't a precautionary low. "This one is a spirometer. I want you to take a deep breath and blow for as long as you can. You can either blow ships or houses like the big bad wolf."

"Can I have the houses please," she asked politely. "I like the three little pigs' story."

"You may certainly have the houses." Dr. Lewis put all the parts together and gave the spirometer to Rina. "Now blow for as long as you can, then keep it in your mouth and breathe in when you're out of breath." Rina did as she was told and finally got all the houses down on her third try.

"Great job Rina, you got them all down," Beck said proudly.

"Even better than I used to do," Jade threw in.

"Let's go back to my office so we can all talk," Dr. Lewis suggested. We walked down the hall and entered a room about the same size as the one downstairs. Everyone took a seat and Dr. Lewis sat behind her desk.

"I think we should put her on a nebulizer treatment and get her on some medication. Have her do the nebulizer treatment twice a day for fifteen minutes. Here's a prescription for Advair. She'll take one puff in the morning and one at night."

"Thank you Dr. Lewis and Dr. Williams. You guys have been such a huge help," Beck told them. We all walked out of the offices and went to the car. As I caught sight of the hospital again, I started having flashbacks. I guess Jade saw me cause she suggested we go get ice cream since it was on the way home. Beck drove to the Freezy Queen and we went to order. Beck and Jade got black and white swirl cones since it has always been their ice cream (the chocolate and vanilla swirled together perfectly, just like them). I got a scoop of cotton candy and a scoop of red velvet (it does exist if you didn't know). Rina settled on cookie dough with rainbow jimmies (I called them jimmies, others may say sprinkles). We found a table and ate our ice cream.

"I guess this is our dinner," Jade half asked, half announced.

"Yeah, I guess so," Beck said. After we were done, they took me home since Robbie would be done at his grandma's.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow," I said and waved goodbye as I walked to my house.

"Bring Robbie with you too," Beck shouted out the window.

"KK," I shouted back. I went into the house and put Rina's picture on the fridge. Then I decided to go next door to Robbie's. I walked in and he was sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Hey, how was your grandma's?" I asked him.

"Just as great as it always is," he answered sarcastically. "What have you been up to?"

"Well, I went over to Beck and Jade's after you left. We had a sleepover and I was there all day again."

"Did you eat yet" he asked.

"No, Rina had a doctor's appointment and I went with them. Since it was on the way back, we stopped at Freezy Queen and got ice cream!" I exclaimed, getting excited at the ice cream part.

"Why'd she have to go to the doctor's? Is something wrong?" Robbie asked concerned. I sat down and told him about what happened.

* * *

><p><strong>Thought I'd get a little Cabbie in there. Sorry if some of this was really random or the sentences drag on. I got really into Cat and just put whatever popped into my mind. I'm also sorry if there were any mistakes. It's like eleven thirty and I''m about to go to bed, but I really wanted to upload today. Hope you enjoyed it!<strong>

**-Sami**


	5. Funday Tuesday

**I'm so, so, SOOOO sorry it's been such a long wait. I just got caught up in school and life and writer's block mixed with some sadness and lack of motivation. If you completely hate me, I understand, but I hope you at least enjoy this chapter. A special thanks to DevinMaddox and balloonkiller (interesting name) for your reviews and a gigantic THANK YOU to HappyCatLuvsScissors for reviewing every chapter and helping me decide some things for future chapters. I'm horrible at making decisions and sometimes when I have an idea, I just gotta go and finish it.**

**I also noticed/was told that the link in the first chapter wasn't there. Try this: www_._thebigzoo_._com_/_shopping_/_shopexd_._asp?id=18799**

**Disclaimer: Even after almost four months, still no. I do however own a snowman figurine I found in a box of tea today!**

* * *

><p><strong>Robbie's POV<strong>

Cat wasn't at her house when I got home from visiting Mamaw. I guess she went to Beck and Jade's. I really wish I could've taken her with me, but after all that happened last time, I thought it was safer to just let her stay home. You're probably wondering what happened. Well, let's just say I bet the police never expected they'd be called on for a ninety year old grandma and a five foot synthetic red head. So like I said, it was best to let Cat stay home.

It was around five thirty so I ordered a pizza. I ate, watched TV, and waited for Cat to get back (I know, pathetic).

"Hey, how was your grandma's?" Cat asked as she walked into my house.

"Just as great as it always is," I answered sarcastically. "What have you been up to?"

"Well, I went over to Beck and Jade's after you left. We had a sleepover and I was there all day again."

"Did you eat yet" I asked.

"No, Rina had a doctor's appointment and I went with them. Since it was on the way back, we stopped at Freezy Queen and got ice cream!" she exclaimed, getting really excited at the ice cream part.

"Why'd she have to go to the doctor's? Is something wrong?" I asked concerned. She sat down and told me all about what happened.

"Poor Rina. How's Jade taking this? I know her asthma used to be really bad."

"Well, the doctor put her on some medication, so they just have to wait and see how it goes," she responded.

"Well, let's hope it works. I'd hate to see Jade have to go through something like that again, especially with her own daughter." Even though Jade was always mean to me in high school, she did care about me. It's just that Jade's not very good at showing emotions other than anger, jealousy, or rage. But deep down inside, she really does care.

"Jade's kinda off right now, but she'll be fine, I hope." Cat added the last part so quietly that I almost didn't hear it.

"Yeah, in a few weeks everything will be fine," I reassured her. Cat decided she wanted to play a board game, so I let her pick: Candy Land or Monopoly. She picked Candy Land immediately and I got the game out. She won three out of the five times we played. After the fifth, we (more like I) decided to switch to Monopoly. I was banker and she dealt properties. Cat ended up winning that game too, after having two hotels on Boardwalk and landing on Free Parking twelve times. (**AN: I play where you put the money in Free Parking instead of the bank**). It was about eleven when we ended so Cat decided to go home. As she was leaving she turned back to me.

"Oh, before I forget, Beck and Jade invited us over tomorrow so I'll stop by at nine."

"That sounds like a ton of fun," I said.

"One time my brother got me a ton of fun for my birthday," she told me giggling. "It turned out to just be an old gym bag filled with bricks." I didn't know what to say, so I kissed her and wished her goodnight.

The next morning I woke up at eight. I had an hour to get ready and eat before Cat came. At nine on the dot, Cat came skipping through my front door. She had a little bag, since she already had lots of stuff at their house. I, on the other hand, had lots of stuff for the pool and all my various allergies. (**AN: I saw it in the Slap**).

"Let's go Robbie!" she exclaimed pulling me towards the door.

"Okey dokey, let me just make sure I have everything." I did a quick check to make sure I had all the medicine I needed, just in case Jade tried to poison me or something. "Okay, I have everything, let's go." We headed towards the car and put our bags in the trunk. I opened the passenger's door and Car got in. Then, I walked around the car and got in the driver's side.

"To Beck and Jade's," I proclaimed in a silly voice. Cat just laughed and we started off to our fun day. After a period of silence, Cat spoke.

"So what do you wanna do when we get there?"

"Um, well we'll have to see if they have anything planned for today," I told her casually.

"Well I wanna go swimming, then we can have a picnic and have ice cream and go to the park and go on the swings and..."

"Cat, I'm sure we can do all of that. Let's just get to their house first."

When we finally got there, Cat jumped out of the car and ran towards the front door. I went into the trunk and managed to grab all the bags, but not without a struggle. Then, I proceeded into the house. Thankfully, Beck was at the door to help me.

"Robbie, you really gotta start working out," Beck told me as he effortlessly carried everything into the house. He dropped the bags on the couch, and we headed to the backyard. Cat, Jade, and Rina were already out tanning. When we got outside Jade sat up and turned around.

"Before you ask, yes Beck, we did put sunscreen on," she stated in a matter of factly way.

"Well that's good. Who's my smart Jadey?" Beck asked in a baby tone.

"Well, I'd rather be all sticky than red like a lobster, and don't ever call me Jadey or..." Jade made Rina go inside to get a snack before she finished. When she was sure her daughter was far enough away she continued. "Or you'll end up tied to the bottom of the pool.

"Anything you say Jadey," Beck said trying to suppress his laugh.

"My brother tied his cat to the bottom of the pool when we brought him home from his special hospital," Cat told everyone as she began to sit up. "Well I mean cat like kitty cat, not cat like me, well I'm not like an animal cat and Cat's just my nickname cause my real name's Caterina, but no one calls me that except my grandmother, you know the one that makes the fudge, but like the kind with nuts that I can't eat cause I'm allergic or something and..."

"Cat takes a deep breath in and out," Jade commanded. Cat did as she was told. "Good girl, wait your brother got released? But I thought it was court ordered."

"It is. The judge said he behaved enough for a break at home," Cat told us.

"He's on break for being good and he tied his cat to the bottom of the pool," she said shaking her head. "May I ask how you got it out?" Jade asked seeming suddenly intrigued.

"We just pulled it out and threw it on the lawn," she said like it was the obvious thing to do.

"Is it still there or did its body already decompose?" Jade was getting more and more excited as the conversation went on.

"It's still lying on the lawn, I think."

"Cat, don't the neighbors think it's strange that there's a dead animal in front of your parents' house?" Beck asked astonished at this whole conversation.

"Oh it wasn't a real cat. It was one of those giant plastic cats." Everyone stared at Cat in disbelief for a moment then shook it off. It was Cat and her brother after all.

"We should probably go inside, make sure our daughter isn't dying or anything," Beck suggested.

"Yep, that's probably a pretty good idea," I agreed. We headed inside, only to see Rina sitting in the middle of the island. It wouldn't have been so strange, except that she was dressed in a vampire costume and eating pudding with a small shovel.

"Hi Mommy," Rina shouted, breaking everyone out of their confused daze.

"One, how'd you get up there, two, what's with the outfit, and three, why are you eating pudding with a shovel?" I could tell Jade was starting to get worried about how much time her daughter spent with her aunt.

"I used a chair to get the pudding then used it to get up here," she explained. "We were out of spoons, so I found a shovel to eat it with."

"But baby girl," Beck began, "why are you dressed for Halloween in July?"

"I was bored, so I decided to dress up." I don't think Beck would ever be able to understand what when through the female brain, especially the ones of the people closest to him...and neither would I.

Beck and Jade got Rina cleaned up, then we went swimming. Rina was excited and wanted to show me how well she was doing. I was impressed. I guess Beck's working with her was really paying off. We don't really like to talk about it, but he actually taught me how to swim. It was the summer, right after Cat got sick. I was too embarrassed to tell anyone I was afraid of the water, but somehow he found out and offered to help. He worked with me every day, and eventually I got used to it. I'm still not a very good swimmer, but I'm definitely much better than I was ten years ago.

"Who wants a popsicle?" Beck asked after we were done in the pool.

"Ooh I want a red one, can I have a red one Beck?" Cat asked really excited at the mention of anything sweet.

"Just don't get it frozen to your hair again, okay Kitty," Jade added.

"Kk Jadey," Cat giggled. Jade just shook the name off and went to get the box. Beck took an orange one and Jade and Rina took purple ones. I ended up picking a blue popsicle. Somehow we ended up eating the whole box in only an hour.

"Why don't we invite Tori, Andre, Trina, Sinjin, and the kids over and have a little party," Beck asked.

"Fine with me, but Sinjin's not allowed alone with her," Jade said as she pointed to her daughter.

"Okay, Beck you go call Tori and Andre, and I'll go next door to Sinjin and Trina's," Cat shouted getting really excited. "It's party time, it's party time," she sang skipping towards the house.

"Rina, stay with Uncle Robbie while I go make sure Mr. Sinjin doesn't touch any of Mommy's things," Jade told her in a serious tone about the "Sinjin" part.

"So I heard you went to the doctor's yesterday," I started, trying to keep her entertained and get some more information.

"Yeah, I have asthma, just like Mommy," Rina said, coughing a bit.

"Yeah, your mommy's much better now, and you'll feel better too in a few weeks," I reassured her.

"Yeah, Daddy ordered medicine for me that'll make the asthma hide," she told me proudly.

"Well that's great!" I said, sounding a little too excited, but hey, I don't want my niece to be unhappy.

"Uncle Robbie, do you love Auntie Cat?" she asked.

"Of course. More than anyone can imagine, why?" I couldn't help but ask.

"Cause I heard Mommy said that if you don't, she'll hurt you with her special scissors."

"Well I love Auntie Cat very very much, so Mommy can keep her scissors in their special case," I told her. I'd never even think of doing anything to hurt Cat, but this scissor warning scared me...a lot!

Soon Trina, Sinjin, and David were here, being led by a bouncing Cat.

"Look Robbie, Sinjin found Jupiter Boots in their garage."

"That's great Cat," I yelled over her laughter." Just be careful where you jump, okay cutie."

"Kk Robbie," she shouted back.

I went over to talk to Trina and Sinjin, while Rina and David went to sit by the pool.

"I'll go watch the kids. Plus, I can't stand your "nerd talk". You guys are so boring when you talk about video games and Galaxy Wars," Trina said a little disgusted. Oh, same old Trina.

Ten minutes later, Tori, Andre, and Joey arrived. Joey went over to the pool and Tori and Andre headed in our direction.

"Hey guys, where's Beck and Jade?" Tori asked, looking around.

"I don't know," I told them. "Beck never came back out and Jade went inside about twenty minutes ago." Just then, Jade's screaming could be heard from inside.

"I told you you'd leave a mark," she shouted.

"You started it in the first place. Plus I can't help it, you're just so beautiful," Beck countered back. They were soon outside and brought a tray of fruit with them.

"Wow Beck, you sure know how to leave a bruised," Tori proclaimed a little shocked. Jade quickly moved her hand to her neck and glared at Tori.

"You still want Beck, don't you? You wish you were me, huh Tori?"

"No Jade. I'm perfectly happy with my life. But it's just so big and dark," Tori said, still very shocked and now a little scared.

"I guess we know where you guys were for all that time," Andre added with a chuckle. Jade turned her glare to him and he held his hands up in surrender.

We hung around all afternoon and soon it was dinner time. The girls made spaghetti and meatballs and we all ate outside. For dessert there was ice cream. Everyone happily took some, except for Rina who said she had enough sweets earlier.

Eventually it got late enough and everyone decided to head home.

"Bye guys," Tori said as she walked to the car with a sleepy Joey. Andre followed behind and Trina and Sinjin headed back next door with David running ahead. Soon after that, Cat and I decided to get going.

"Say goodnight to your aunt and uncle," Jade told her daughter.

"But can't you guys stay? I don't want you to leave," Rina pleaded with us.

"Sorry Rina, but I have a doctor's appointment tomorrow," Cat explained.

"Is everything okay?" Beck asked concerned.

"Yeah, just a checkup, that's all," she told him.

"Well you guys are welcome over again tomorrow after you get back," Jade informed us.

"Kk, goodnight Rina, bye Beck, bye Jadey." Cat waved as she skipped to the car. Jade glared at the nickname, but didn't say anything, just waved back.

"Bye guys," I said and hurried to the car.

When we got home, we said goodnight and Cat went to her house and I went to mine. I'm glad we live so close but I wish we could just move in together. Cat says she wants to wait till September to start looking, but I'm not sure I can wait that long.

When I got inside I went straight up and went to bed. Cat's appointment was at ten, so I could sleep in a little. She's been doing magnificently well, only a few hospitals stays here and there and no longer than just overnight. Her anemia's been pretty good too and it's under control completely. I feel asleep very quickly, replaying the amazing day we had.

* * *

><p><strong>Trina and Sinjin are Mr. and Mrs. because they're not as close, even though they live next door. Next, please review and don't be afraid to tell me what you really think (just not too inappropriate or rude). I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I wanna try to finish some stuff up before I work on this, so I'm not too sure when I'll update next. <strong>

**-Sami**


End file.
